Lazos de Sangre
by Eiri-Uesugi
Summary: Shuichi se separa de su koi por varias razones...en esta decisión trae consecuencias lo que nunca sabrá es que ciertas personas jamas esperadas le daran una ayudadita [Mi primer Fic, Lemon XD YukiXShuichi] y opinen]
1. Recuerdos

Capitulo uno: Recuerdos"  
  
Un día lluvioso se cernía sobre la ciudad, esos días que solo quieres dormir, donde el frío no quisiera que penetrara, esos días grises donde por algún momento pasa por tu cabeza...la nostalgia...que produce algo en ti...que será? Desearías que pronto acabara...que no te afecte a ti, pero por mas que desees no es fácil, ni es fácil que de tus ojos provengan lagrimas aunque no quieras...lamentablemente es así... Se dirigía en su camino, tratando de pensar, cosa que nunca lo hacia, según otros". Pensaba variadas cosas, tenia bastante preocupación...nunca se sentía así, era extraño, será que había llegado el momento de tomar ciertas responsabilidades...tenia 19 años...faltaba unos meses por cumplir los 20 y...hasta ahora la vida, había sido muy equilibrada...extraño... (Hasta la autora se siente así). Hace bastante tiempo su cabeza giraba en algo, solo eso...lo primero era....Yuki esa persona que había compartido todo lo suyo...simplemente lo que el deseaba, se encontraba completo, por así decirlo y lo otro era: su sueño, ser cantante, formar su banda y llegar hacer como su ídolo o aun más, ser el n 1.  
Pensaba...la alegría que había tenido todo este tiempo...junto a el...la cosas no siempre salieron bien, como el deseaba, es mas Shuichi era el único que llevaba la relación a flote. Pero como fuera, fue feliz aunque por un momento...aunque no fuera verdad. Fue realmente un sueño, la vida color de rosa...ja! Ni el se lo creía, pero al fin y al cabo el tuvo el culpa, insistió hasta el final, siempre el frió, amargado Yuki Eiri lo alejaba pero...volvía todo lo ocurrido meses después, cuando tuvo la fortaleza de alejarse por un periodo...también volvió como si el tuviera la culpa, siempre lamentándose de lo ocurrido, llorando y preguntándose: porque??...  
  
Había caminado bastante, sin rumbo solo vagaba por la cuidad, todos los días lo hacia, para reflexionar y recordarse ese maldito dolor que lo estaba matando...llegando así al parque donde fue la primera vez que lo vio, donde lo había tratado pésimo: cero talento...esas palabras remarcaban cada vez su corazón...Baka...ni el se entendía de cómo se sentía en ese momento...De pronto comenzó a tatarear una canción....una de las nuevas. Preferidas. Esta canción aun demostraba el amor que le tenia, Por todo lo pasado...toda su depresión al comienzo, tuvo el valor y fuerzas para haberla cover me cover me whit you...for the thrill till you will take me in.... come cover comfort me whit you, you love must live twice only for as...for me, for you...time devorous passion beauty...whit me, whit you in a war for the love on you. For me, for you...  
De solo pensar en esa canción le hacia recordar, momentos que debía reconocer, habían sido lo mejores...  
Llego a un asiento de por hay, se sentó a pasar la hora...en verdad se sentía muy mal, no quería demostrarlo, el siempre irradia felicidad por todos lados y a la vez cuando estaba angustiado sus cercanos lo percibían, pero...ya era momento de seguir adelante o...eso creía.  
De no refugiarse en su amigo como la hacia siempre...todo un tenia un limite, todo lo bueno se acaba, y por supuesto que a shuichi ya le había llegado el momento de acabar con el delirio. Como fuera, el había tenido muchísimo valor para irse del lado de su amante, el daño, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, indiferencia, con todo eso...basto para dejar de martirizarse, se canso de no ser el correspondido, de ser el que siempre entregaba amor, de recordarle cada vez que podía que lo quería...pero se acabo, lo había decidido, le costo noches sin dormir, llantos inconsolables, no estaba seguro de empezar de nuevo...lo intentaría aunque le costara...agradeció a Yuki, por haberle permitido dejarle amar...  
Posando así, su bellos ojos violentas, en la ciudad, donde podía admirar las gotas que caían en su pelo, no se había dado cuenta pero, ya se su ropa se sentía húmeda, las gotas empezaban a traspasarle...no le importaba, ya nada le interesaba, solo su carrera musical, su sueño y no por algo como el amor" le iba arruinar lo que amaba hacer. Se oscureció por completo y así mismo una pequeña brisa movía las hojas de los árboles .un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo. Comenzaba una nueva y larga noche de insomnio como siempre, se había acostumbrado, debía ir al medico para que le recetaran algo si no...Tomaría por su cuenta, necesitaba esas "mágicas pastillas" para dormir, para calmar su ansiedad, desolación...  
  
Ya no sabia, cuanto tiempo permanecía hay, sentado, mientras la lluvia caía incesantemente, estaba realmente mojado...tenia la mirada perdida, en los edificios....por hay...sus ojos se le hacían pesado, no quería levantarse, estaba sus palmas de las manos tapo su vista, para impedir que se le saliera una rebelde lagrima, que sin querer salía... el sueño lo estaba invadiéndolo, de a poco, no quiera dejarse vencer por el pero...era imposible...estaba cansado...dormía muy poco . De pronto se quedo dormido. Se despreocupo por un momento, hasta que sintió unas cálidas manos que lo acogían. Entreabrió sus ojos, cegado por un momento por el mismo sueño...pudo distinguir a un joven de mirada muy alegre y viva, trato de moverse pero este mismo le dijo que no.  
Joven: duerme, es lo que necesitas....tranquilo... shuichi pudo percibir que con esas palabras que estaría bien...o eso creía, solo obedeció cerro sus ojos...  
  
Un frió departamento, completamente en penumbras, solo en un habitación de por hay se escuchaba sin ninguna pausa el sonido de el teclear. La única luz que provenía era de la pantalla del Lap-Top. El rubio escritor se encontraba de lo mejor en su novela, donde estaba apunto de concluir, era sorprendente de cómo había avanzado sin el bullicioso de su ex – koi ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo ocurrido, hace...cuanto tiempo había transcurrido? Ni el lo sabía, en realidad no le interesaba. Ahora que el Baka ya no estaba junto a el...se ? ...-bhmm soltó un bufido de molestia, le molestaba pensar en esas cosas...era una persona mas...no? con estos pensamientos, ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza...Se había detenido en su escrito...que le estaba pasando? Ni el lo sabia....Decidió pararse para luego ir a la cocina para sacar una cerveza y de paso encender su vicio.  
  
Ya un poco más calmado, se encontraba Yuki Eiri, nadie pensaría que este famosísimo escritor se encontraba decaído, sin querer hacer algo, lo único que lo movía era escribir por su trabajo...pero mas allá de eso...Tenia muchas dudas en su mente, deseaba regresar a lo de atrás, a lo que un día pensó que era una tontera, un sueño...Sus pensamientos lo consumían lentamente, como así el consumía su cigarro.  
  
A lo mejor era esto lo que me merezco...- se dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Ya debo pagar por lo que hice ne? Kitazawa. Todos estos años, duros para mi, tratando de escapar, hasta que llego Shuichi, era mi oportunidad...de cambiar, de volver a nacer...pero mi estupidez, orgullo, me ganaron esta vez...  
  
Donde estas shuichi?...-se pregunto el escritor...  
La noche ya había llegado, esperaría que unos de sus pastillas le surgiera efecto...pronto el sueño también lo vencería...  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Despertó...se sentía cómodo, calido, no deseaba levantarse. Pero algo repentino hizo que abriera los ojos instantáneamente....pensó...todo lo que observaba era ajeno. El lugar no lo conocía, pero lo que si percibía era la lujosa habitación en la que se encontraba, donde había dormido placidamente. Se incorporo para recorrerla con sus ojos amatistas. Era espaciosa, con un muy buen gusto. Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y entraban...  
  
-Buenos días - dijo el extraño  
-buenos días contesto Shuichi, metido un largo tiempo y descubrió que era el mismo tipo que lo había trasladado...  
  
-mmm te esperare en la sala para desayunar si?, puedes usar el baño...  
-Hai! Si, un momento.  
El tipo salio enseguida de el cuarto, por mientras Shu se dirigió a asearse, tenía prisa...deseaba sacarse las dudas que tenía.  
  
Después de 20 min. Estuvo listo, lentamente salio de la habitación, ha decir verdad era bonito, y espacioso...  
Al llegar a una cocina americana, el joven lo hace tomar asiento.  
- Disculpa...no nos hemos presentado....Eimilich, mucho gusto dijo con una sonrisa  
Shuichi pensando en otras cosas, reacciono de pronto.  
Ah! Si! Disculpe...Shindou Shuichi... muchas gracias pro haberme traído...a decir  
- no te preocupes, interrumpió...lo importante es que no encontré a problemado ne?  
- si...eso....-Shu bajo la mirada, en verdad...tenia en su corazón una gran disputa  
- Bueno...espero que puedas solucionarlo pronto...- le guiño  
- Mm ...a? – espero...pero ud. Sabe???!! Pregunto sorprendido  
- Solo se lo que debo saber....y bien...piensas conversar con el??  
- El?...mmm no lose...yo...ya no se lo que quiero...  
- Esta bien, si alguna vez deseas conversar algo...  
- Gracias....es mejor que me baya...-dijo Shuichi, reflexionando, deseaba irse luego, este tipo era raro, conocía su problema, su tristeza...debía pensar en lo dicho...  
- como desees...Suerte...  
  
n/a: primero que nada gracias...por leerlo( si es q lo hicieron XDDD) bueno....muchisimas gracias a ...las personas cercanas q me inspiraron ... a mi hermanita y andrea..y a Shuichi....XDD. ...espero q nos desanimen...pronto llegara la acciono sea...lo que todos esperan ne???  
Eiri Uesugi  
PD: sorry por si hay faltas de orto---


	2. Sentimiento oculto

Los personajes de Gravitation son de exclusiva : Murakami-sensei   
  
Se sentía confundido...extraños...sentimientos en el...este tipo...sabia demasiado...sabia cosas suerte su mejor amigo podría haberle contado...  
  
Que quería decir con: se lo que debo saber??...acaso...  
-ie...ie puede ser...debe ser un sueño...creo...- Shuichi se encontraba realmente acongojado...-se tomo la cabeza con sus manos, cubriéndose sus ojos, no queriendo mirar la realidad...una realidad dura...en la cual, ya no estaba Yuki. A lo mejor...por consolación para dejar de pensar mucho...se dijo que podría olvidarlo...pero será tan fácil? ...  
  
Volvió al hotel donde estaba momentáneamente...era la misma rutina de todos los días...Hotel a NG records, y viceversa...por lo menos al estar con su Ex – escritor, al llegar de su trabajo, tenia quien lo recibiera...ahora...no...Estaba solo...estaba desesperadamente solo...Grave error, haberse alejado...pero era lo el...sufría....ahora era un delirio...  
  
Mas que todos estos pensamientos confusos y frustrados...le llamo la atención este tipo: Eimilch...había sido muy gentil después de todo...  
Bueno, no se quedo mas tiempo, le producía un poco de temor, en una de esas...hasta altura, si necesitaba hablar con el...talvez, podría confiarle su tristeza.  
  
Llamado telefónico (XD)  
Sintió la suave vibración de su celular, estaba demasiado concentrado, se encontraba en su oficina, debía avanzar su trabajo. El rubio tecladista de Nittle Grasper contesto :  
  
-Moshi moshi...ah! Eimilich-kun...esperaba su llamado...- sonrió  
- jejeje asi veo...  
- Bueno...al grano Eimilich-kun...noticias??  
- mmm si ...estaba en lo cierto es muy agudo, Touma-kun...ya no se relacionan...  
- aamm lo sabia... por eso Eiri-san no se digna a hablarme ni nada...  
- e...si, le aconsejo...lo hablado...funcionaria?  
-espero...claro...Shindou-san es muy joven y no sospecharía...  
- si es así......nos estaremos comunicando...adiós  
- nos vemos...  
  
Eiri...dijo Seguchi con un suspiro ...cuando serás realmente feliz?...esta vez...será la excepción, te lo aseguro...De pronto una sonrisa apareció en el...Tomo de nuevo su celular y busco en la agenda de este...  
- contesta....Shindou-san...  
  
Tenia reunión con su editora, le molestaba eso...y mas lo complicaba ya que se acercaba la fecha de entrega...aunque le faltaba poco por terminar, maldijo sus pensamientos, por no dejarlo tranquilo...  
  
Estuvieron por mas de media hora hablando (bueno parecía un monologo...solo la Srta. Editora hablaba más que nada, en el caso de Yuki...)  
  
-Bueno, me comunico con UD. Pronto, Uesugi-san.. dijo poniéndose de pie, al fin  
  
Yuki, en sus pensamientos, no tomo en cuenta, que de nuevo se encontraba solo...ni modo...dudaba si podría tener su novela antes del ese ritmo...  
  
Se sintió algo mareado...y cansado...necesitaba a...  
000000  
  
-Porque Seguchi-san me habrá citado?...se Preguntaba Shu, después de estar echado en uno de los sillones, recibió un llamado proveniente de Touma y tuvo que partir al café mas próximo de el Hotel. Se aseo y muy pronto ya estaba en la ruidosa multitud---  
  
-A lo mejor a lo mismo de siempre se respondía...: Shindou-san no eres lo que Eiri-san busca, aléjate de el...  
  
Tuvo un presentimiento, de que algo no iba de lo mejor...bueno no lo preocupo demasiado...Llego al lugar, observando donde se encontraría el presidente...  
  
Una linda muchacha, se le acerco preguntándole que necesitaba, Shuichi le respondió que buscaba una reservación...  
- A.! si claro...venga sígame, lo están esperando...  
Saco un cigarro, lo prendió...algo lo preocupaba...que era?...el mareo...ya había pasado...  
-Malditas pastillas se ó a ordenar sus resúmenes del texto, entre otras cosas, pago la cuenta...ya se iba lo tenia agobiado el lugar, aparte no le gustaban lo lugares públicos, ya que cualquiera admiradora podría montar un show...Se puso de pie, aparatosamente tomo su chaqueta...  
  
En eso Shuchi caminaba sin rumbo solo se dedicaba a seguir a la joven...pero sin querer choca inesperadamente con un tipo, rubio (Adivinen quien es??) haciendo caer, un montón de papeles...  
  
Al chocar Shu, reacciono: sin darse cuenta se agacho, recogiendo apresuradamente y diciendo: Gomen....de veras lo siento...  
  
Yuki tenía perdida su mirada en ese pelo llamativo...  
Se dispuso a recogerlos...no creía que estuviera hay...  
  
Como Shuichi aun no captaba...la atención...siguió con lo suyo...  
Shuichi?...-Eiri tomo suavemente con sus dedos el rostro del cantante, Shu se detuvo, con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas miro...a la persona que le hablaba,...ni mas se esos ojos, esa mirada fría pero a la vez calida...y así estaba...se quedo pasmado al tener demasiado contacto cercano...  
  
Yu..Yuki?? Pregunto con nerviosismo....  
XDDDDDDD  
N/a: a la cama!! A la cama!  
Que ejemplo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
ejjejej bueno antes que nada a la gente que leyó..Muchas gracias por darme el apoyo  
De verdad TT jejeje...bueno seguire actualizando....  
Eee ... dejen sus ideas, consejos, y cosas ---menos virus eso si...XD Tb. opinen sobre este encuentro y díganme que es lo que desean....si???? XDDDDDD  
  
A las mismas personas de siempre...


	3. Felicidad

Nota autora: Antes que nada, disculpen! Por este maldito retraso tuve demasiados inconvenientes UU... una semana, desastrosa... aparte la culpa la tiene mi hermano por haberse metido en lo no debía... y claro... se me fue mis documentos...  
Asi los personajes de Gravitation pertenecen a la excelentisima Murakami-sensei  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XD--  
  
La vida es siempre lo mismo, una rutina, una estúpida y larga rutina. A veces esta misma es aburrida sin nada mas... pero otras son... especiales...se hace así por la gente que te rodea...hace que todo cambie por algo...Será porque llega "algo" a tu corazón, imposible pasar desapercibido a esto...algo innato...querrás que te salga todo bueno, tu primera vez...primer beso...pero...lamentablemente...la "vida", la hacemos nosotros; Nosotros estamos destinados a ella. Pero a pesar de aquello... con todo lo que vives... eres feliz?  
-A lo mejor si...- se respondió por enésima vez consecutiva, un joven de mirada violeta..  
Se encontraba en el departamento de su Ex. Lucia un poco desordenado... era extraño encontrarlo de ese modo...Porque Yuki, a pesar de todo era bastante ordenado con sus cosas...y claro el...todo disparejo...gritón, llorón, Zero talento, malo para cocinar, y por supuesto lo que no faltaba....malo en el lecho....  
-Ja! ...sonrió nervioso... - todo lo que observa le traía recuerdos... -Recorrió todo el Loaf departamento con una serena mirada... y se dijo: se nota que me extraño...  
Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo... mientras intentaba "hacer" algo de su agrado. Se cuestiono el modo en que había reaccionado en el restaurante, de solo recordarlo, un escalofrió se produjo en su nuca y descendi  
  
Fash Black  
Seguían observándose... no deseaban romper el contacto visual... Shuichi se encontraba bloqueado con aquella acción repentina por parte de Eiri, a su vez este no-tenia la mayor idea de porque actuaba así... por instinto. Aun mantenía su mano en el rostro suave de Shu. De pronto el joven vocalista tomo la mano, bajando lentamente hasta el pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón, latía rápidamente, sé notaba el nerviosismo, a pesar que desde meses no tenían contacto, ni un llamado... con solo un gesto por parte de Yuki, le sucedían cosas inexplicables al hiperactivo cantante.  
  
Eiri al percatarce del estado que estaba sufriendo, lentamente se fue acercando hacia el cantante de modo de tranquilizarlo. Shuichi en ese instante automáticamente cerro sus ojos, esperando lo que ansiaba...Sentía la respiración de su Ex-amante...deseaba que lo besara...pero que decía? Debía alejarse del o no? Si el mismo Shuichi se alejo de su lado por falta de amor que nunca le entrego...y hay de Nuevo estaba a sus pies, como un Baka esperando recibir lo extrañaba. Deseo que todo se detuviera... que el momento llegara...Sintió los cálidos labios, posándose lentamente, mientras que su respiración se cortaba para recibirlo. Aquello que le hacia falta, era lo mas que le gustaba, se encontraba ya flaqueando ante él... sucumbiendo ante sus encantos que lo volvían loco...y eso, le encantaba al rubio... simplemente sabia que Shuichi no lo dejo porque ya no lo quisiera, sino por su carácter y modo de ser. Tenia la certeza que pronto estaría con el...  
  
El beso fue roto...por Yuki, su mano ahora se encontraba en su frente , cubriendo su vista...un dolor le punzaba el corazón y su cabeza, era insoportable, Su vista se le hacia nublosa.  
-Yuki, que ocurre? - interrogo preocupado Shuichi.  
No obtuvo respuesta... El escritor caía..  
TT TT TT TT TT TT TT Fin Flash Black TT TT TT TT TT TT TT  
  
Mientras recordaba lo acontecido, Ya tenia una minuta echa de lo que siempre comía, esperaba que se encontrara bien, estaba preocupado... Pronto, todo estaría bien.  
  
- Upsss, parece que le puse demasiado dulce...no importa, le gustara...  
Shu tomo una bandeja, con unas tazas. Azúcar, entre otras cosas, y se dirigió al cuarto.  
  
Camino lentamente, hasta encontrarse con un espeso humo proveniente del cuarto...este se encontraba impregnado con olor a cigarro...Ya había despertado...seguramente se encontraba aburrido de estar en cama. Apuro el paso, miro a todas partes para encontrar lugar en donde depositar la bandeja, Unos ojos lo seguían, mirada critica a lo que traia consigo, su vestimenta, su modo de caminar. Rogó para no echar a perder su "creación"  
Coloco la bandeja en su mismo cuerpo del Escritor, quien se quedo observando...  
  
-Que es esto? Pregunto de inmediato  
- aa? Mmm pues...veras, quise prepararte esto, ya que necesitaras energías y ...  
- Y?...deseo...- fue interrumpido  
- Lo siento...me interrumpiste. Como decía "Debes" comertelelo, o por lo menos el café lo puedes tomar.  
- Tráeme una cerveza, es eso lo que quiero- Desafió al pequeño, intentando persuadirlo- Ahora y no te quedes mirándome, de modo que tuviera algo.  
- Claro que tienes algo! No luces bien, estas pálido- Se acerco mas- Por lo menos...Se conciente de lo que te ocurre...- su mano la coloco en su frente, para saber si presentaba friebe o algo.  
Yuki lo observaba, Quería reírse, dejaría disfrutar la situación...  
- Disculpa...pero primero no soy un mocoso, he de cuidarme solo. Segundo quiero  
Una cer-ve-za,  
- Ohhh eres un mal agradecido! Trato de hacer lo que te pueda agradar, mas encima  
Desprecias mi culinaria creación...! – Shuichi respiraba agitadamente...- Uuuuy! Y...- agacho su cabeza, con un leve pucherito.  
  
- Y... ? Pregunto el escritor.  
- Estoy preocupado por ti...y TU! Siquiera, para quedarme tranquilo, me has dicho algo...  
- Ya te lo dije...Necesito una cerveza...- Dijo el de mirada color miel ( bueno en realidad no se que color descriptible tiene Mi Yuki ). Tranquilízate... - tomo la mano de su cantante – Estoy bien...  
- Mmm., Seguro?  
- No...  
- Nani??!! Estas jugando conmigo??!  
- Te digo que estoy bien, pero a lo mejor no es así.  
- Porque lo dices? Si tu...  
- Mi estress, mis medicamentos y ...Bueno, que debo estar contándote mis cosas...Deberías por lo menos traerme mi cerveza o tendré que ir yo por ella, ya que tu...no sirves como enfermera...- mintió el rubio, dándole una calada a lo que le restaba de su cigarro.  
- Eres cruel...- dijo con un hilo en su voz...  
- Baka, no llores... acércate...-Shuichi hizo lo pedido. No sigas llorando, por una broma... después de todo... podría tener razón ne? – mientras hablaba, iba secando las pequeñas lagrimas.  
- Yuki... Porque?... Si estoy realizando mi sueños, soy feliz...porque.../Snifsinf/ porque no puedo ser feliz la persona que, amo? – Sus lágrimas se hicieron notar, pronto el alegre vocalista de Bad Luck, se encontraba, con sus sentimientos traicionándolo. Deseaba tener un mas de autocontrol sobre si mismo parece que su rubio era el único que sabia que era asi...  
Yuki como pudo tomo a shu y lo deposito en sus piernas, mientras lo acariciaba  
No podía ver a Baka llorar por algo, que se podría solucionar.  
  
- Shuichi...fuiste feliz conmigo?  
- /snif/ porque la pregunta-¿  
- respondeme, por favor...-  
- h..hai...fui la persona más feliz, aunque pasara llorando...yo...  
- entonces?-  
- aaahhhmm- suspiro...pero ahora...-contesto, Shu con temor...  
- pero nada... le interrumpió...  
- Demo Yuki, no me ves? Estoy triste...porque.../snif/  
- Urusai...- poco a poco Eiri fue bajando el volumen de su voz, mientras tumbo a desprevenido Shu- Deja demostrarte...que la felicidad, tu felicidad, consta de dos...la tuya y la mia...- todas estas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se agrandaran sorprendido...  
- Yu...ki...que  
- Shhh silencio...-diciendo esto Yuki Eiri había tomado posesión de los labios deseosos de ser probados por su dueño...pronto...la tristeza presente, se esfumaría.

Hey! Que bueno que esperaron pacientemente mi actualización! De veras estaba sin mi musa, mi hermano borro mi fic...en fin TT buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
Pero...no es momento de llorar ne? Porque... se han juntado, que emocionante ne?  
TT saaaaHH!!  
Dejen opiniones, criticas, y denme ideas o algo para ver si en la semana les dejo un bonus!! Si??  
Ejejjee, agradecimientos a:  
Angel x sus consejos.-...de veras, de veras....! eres como hiro y yo shu! XD  
A Yuri tb por su aporte de pegarme en las clases, ayudarme a armar una escenita en el euro ...  
A mi hermana que lo unico que quiere , que shu,..se revele y le como caja a mi Yuki ¬¬¬¬¬!... en fin a mi aprendiz, a sakura tb! Bueno hasta la proxima...


	4. Rencuentro

Nota autora: después de haber subido el tercer capitulo. Creo que ya tengo en concreto con el final del Fic. No me gustaría adelantar nada pero creo que será lo mejor... solo les pido que tengan comprensión con esta pobre autora cansada... U

Así en este capitulo contiene lemon U Uds. Saben a lo que me refiero, si no es de tu agrado, abandona el Fic, aunque en la mayoría de las personas les gusta...XD

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el ruido del timbre, lo saco de estos...Camino hasta la puerta, donde se dispuso a observar por la mira...

-Ah! Eres tú...-Dijo con una notoria sonrisa Eimilich, mientras habría la puerta.

-Y quien creías que era, Cariño? Una elegante mujer entraba al Depto. Vestía lujosamente de negro, mas con un cigarro en la boca.

-aaammm te fue en el viaje? Se acerco a saludarla.

-Genial: dime, estas en el mismo trabajo desde cuando me fui?

-Si...deseas tomar algo?

-Claro!...y...te ha resultado lo planeado? Que esperas? Que se suicide?

-Shhh, aquí nadie sé suicidara- decía mientras sonreía- esta todo bajo control, ya veras...

-Mmm aja! Ya veo, demasiado confiado.

-Ese es mi trabajo. Para eso me pagan...

-¿Cómo esta ese tal Shindou Shuichi?...pregunto la mujer

-¿Cómo te imaginas? Confundido...desea que pronto termine su sueño.

-Espero que puedas ayudarlo, si no...

-Si, claro...

Hasta ahora y lo que queda, el amor no se esfuma...podría ser, pero en forma rápida imposible...y sobre todo si es un primer amor, sobre todo si en esa persona darías todo pero que le importas tu? Cuanto sabes de lo que puede llegar a sentir a tu lado?..

Yuki mantenía contacto con sus labios, sentía que los labios de su Ex – koi sabían demasiado dulces, podía percibirlo...a lo mejor, así lo eran. No deseaba separarse, pero se percato de que Shuichi, mantenía un leve rubí, estaba sorprendido, y aun no creía que estaba bajo el escritor...mantenía una mano en el aire, queriendo tomar algo...algo abstracto, mientras que la otra se encontraba en la nuca del rubio. Que seria?...lo observo por un momento, parecía un Ángel...sonrió, a pesar de la distancia y sus problemas, conserva su tierna mirada, su ingenuidad, cualquier gesto que hiciera junto a el, pareciera que fuera intencional...para el escritor.

Este mismo se dispuso a preguntar, con un semblante medio serio, y pasando su mano, revolviendo su cabello.

-Sabes, por si no te das cuenta, trato de hacerte el amor y...

-Yuki... –se sonrojo al escuchar... ¿El... cielo...puede esperar? , Mientras preguntaba, se incorporo, quedando de frente al de ojos dorados. Este lo observaba medio sorprendido y serio.

-Por que lo preguntas? Acaso...

-Mmm, Dime...

-Si...Puede hacerlo...pero yo...- De improviso, fue interrumpido por el mismo joven cantante, que no perdió ningún instante en besarlo. Su beso fue tímido al principio...pero pronto fue tomando ritmo, Cada uno disfrutaba de lo un caramelo. Shuichi tomo con sus dos manos el rostro del rubio, a la vez que Yuki rodeo la estrecha cintura, atrayéndolo para sí, mientras comenzaba acariciar y explorar el cuerpo del pequeño...Introdujo su mano lentamente en la vestidura de este, produciéndole un escalofrió.

Por su parte Shu...Se sorprendió al sentir la calida lengua de Eiri jugando con la suya,

A Yuki, le estaba gustando lo que podía hacer. Siempre cuando hacen el amor, Shuichi se deja llevar por las caricias y cosas que le producía su escritor, en este caso, estaban mediados, cada uno por su lado. Haciéndose saber, sobretodo el cantante que si también podría levantar....reacciones.

Rompió el beso, su respiración era agitada. Yuki sonrió al ver el modo en que estaba...que pena por ó un beso y lo termino, todo exaltado. Con un dedo lo poso en esos labios dulces (de Shu.). La ropa comenzaba a molestar, peligrosamente Yuki se acerco, desabrochando la camisa, lentamente acercando sus labios en el cuello, primero saboreando, mientras que descendía lentamente, pasando de vez en cuando su lengua. Logro su objetivo. Observo por un momento el torso desnudo, era realmente precioso verlo... como también sus ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente abiertos. Prosiguió a lamer cada tetilla, pasando la lengua en círculos, para después succionar fuertemente y mordisquearlos, al hacer esto, en Shu, soltó un gemido que se hizo notar por el rubio.

- Yu...ki...- dijo como un susurro...- mmm...si...( n/a: disculpen la interrupción..Pero...ese si" vendría como: ooh Yuki...si XD)

Para Yuki era realmente una delicia poder saborear la piel...Deseaba cada vez mas...no quería dejar ningún lugar sin probarlo. Ya al terminar con el pecho, continuo con lo que le restaba, en tanto Shu-chan, comenzaba a gemir, se mordió el labio, tratando de controlarse aunque le servía poco.

Nuevamente su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse. Se encontraba apoyado con sus codos con la cabeza hacia atrás y encima estaba el sexy Escritor. Este al ir bajando lentamente...se detenía y observaba a Shuichi con una mirada llena de deseo por el y risa malvada, queriendo decir : "Yo tengo el control", solo relájate.

Sacando fuerzas por donde nadie sabe incorporándose...Tomo la barbilla del rubio,

Acercándola a su ansiada boca, para probar nuevamente...Se abrió camino entre la boca del escritor, sorprendido Eiri...decidió seguirle el juego, dejaría que lo mimara....porque no?

Le permitió el paso, facilitando su lengua jugar con la suya, se entrelazaron, a medida que el beso se fue intensificando, los gemidos comenzaron hacerse presente. Primero por parte de Yuki, que estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por las acciones de su pequeño...pero pronto se le acabaría la libertad que se estaba tomando sin autorización.

Con sus hábiles manos, empezó a desvestir al excitado Eiri, que ya no se centraba en dar el beso, si no en recibirlo.

De pronto el mismísimo Shu-chan, corto el beso, para tocar los labios del rubio, cuando este los abrió, inmediatamente Shuichi siguió bajando hasta llegar a la zona de su cuello y los alrededores.

Eiri entrecerró los ojos. Ya el placer le estaba ganando y aun más cuando shu-chan lamía y le susurraba cosas, en el punto débil. Se recostó y se dejo acariciar. Ya le molestaba la ropa interior y el pantalón del pijama. Con su mano paso por la parte trasera ejerciendo presión, donde pudo sentir que Shuichi estaba en la misma situación. Rápidamente busco la hebilla del cinturón y el cierre, al tanto Shuichi lo miraba ruborizado, se incorporo, para que no le fuera más difícil la tarea, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el pecho de Eiri. Ya haber tirado el cinturón por hay, acaricio lentamente el bulto que se encontraba escondido y aprisionado. Shu-chan estaba desprevenido, en este instante volteo los papeles, ahora quien estaba encima era Eiri con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Nunca Intentes, tomar lo que me corresponde, oíste? – a medida que decía eso, comenzó a bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo tirón.

-Yuki...-risa inocente- solo...intentaba ser de tu agrado- sonrió para dentro, el rubio le

Creía, pero poco.

-A lo mejor...talvez te deje- busco los labios del cantante, rozaba estos con su lengua.

Yuki se hizo paso entremedio de las piernas de Shu, acomodándose, con su mano tomo delicadamente el sexo semi-erecto, dándole pequeños masajes. El de mirada violeta, soltó un gemidito, mientras que sus latidos iban aumentando a medida de quien se lo propinaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de modo inconsciente, entrecerró sus ojos, deseando que nunca acabara, una tortura, ya que ansiaba que Yuki lo tomara, y por otra parte el placer que le daba cada vez mas.

Sin saber lo que hacia se abrió las piernas posesionándolas en medio del escritor...para que le fuera mas fácil, estaba muy ansioso.... de que Yuki lo probara.

-Yuki...-cerro sus ojos- no me hagas...esperar...

No lo pensó dos veces, condujo el sexo hacia su cavidad, probándolo, dando pequeñas lamidas en la punta, para luego introducirlo completamente...siguiendo un ritmo de vaivén, pero Eiri no deseaba hacer demorar a lo que se avecinaba, estaba claro que quería tomar al cantante. Sentía que Shu-chan estaba cerca, le dio una última lamida.

Saboreo sus dedos, para luego junto con su saliva, dilatar la entrada. Presiono un poco, dándose cuenta que Shuichi se tenso, con su otra mano acariciaba los muslos en modo tranquilizador. Ya tenía sus dos dedos dentro del.

-Yu...ki- casi como un susurro, pidiéndolo...

Tomo su propio sexo, llevándolo hacia su entrada, lentamente lo introdujo: estaba ardiendo el cantante que; se aferraba a las sabanas, ejerció presión, no deseaba hacerle daño.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la invasión. Cuando estuvo Shu completamente relajado, empezó con el "singular" movimiento de caderas.

Aumento el ritmo, mientras lo hacia, los gemidos se hicieron notar. Busco desesperadamente la boca por donde provenía. Beso acallándolos. Llegaba el momento, las manos del pelirrosa acariciaban el pecho, a medida de la velocidad de las embestidas, apretaba la piel del rubio atrayéndola así mismo.

-Yuki!...ah...mmm-

Duro unos cuantos segundos mas... llegando al clímax... era no imposible llegar hacer uno solo. Todo estos meses...sin mayor contacto, y ahora unidos en cuerpos...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El escritor se encontraba cansado, a pesar que siempre continuaban... esta fue la excepción, apoyo su barbilla en la almohada, mantenía a Shuichi con una mano protectora queriendo que no se fuera. El mareo regreso de nuevo, trato de pasar inadvertido, pero, Shu se sintió preocupado.

-Te encuentras bien? - dijo esto, acercando su rostro para percatarse. En tanto el de mirada dorada, cerro los ojos de cansancio, luego los abrió para observarlo...

-Claro que me siento bien...que crees?...-contesto de mala gana Yuki mientras giraba su cara...

-Gomen......yo...- Shu, se sintió mal...era increíble el carácter cambiante...claro era el único que lo aceptaba.

-Por favor...no empecemos con lo mismo de siempre, no es el tiempo y el lugar- dijo sin mas el escritor dándose vuelta para dirigirle una de esas miradas.

-Yo solo- se anticipo- Me estoy tomando la molestia de preocuparme de ti!...Claro...siempre es lo mismo...

-....

-Me induces, me haces el amor, eres de lo más cálido. termina el placer y vuelves hacer el mismo tipo frió en el cual me enamore, como un tonto...no te entiendo...juegas conmigo...

-Shuichi- cayo al cantante- te diré algo... nunca he tratado de jugar contigo...

Lo siento... pero... no me siento bien... hablaremos después... todavía no queda tiempo.

Shuichi estaba sorprendió, Yuki Eiri...dando explicaciones...era un sueño.

-No te preocupes... Yuki entiendo. Te daré tiempo, si eso es lo que quieres, ahora... me iré, para que puedas sentirte mejor, no te molestare mas sí?

-Baka...escúchame ...quédate...- Eiri se volvió a recostar...atrayendo a Shu. Este lo abrazo, enterró su cabeza en el pecho...

-Yuki...gracias...

-Tengo sueño...

-Yo también...quieres que duerma en el sofá?

-No...depende tu comportamiento...- contesto con un semblante serio.

-Entonces...deberías tu irte a dormir- esto lo dijo casi como un susurro

-Perdón?

-Te quiero- contesto de inmediato...

-Duérmete....

Diciendo esto la pareja poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Ya esta el cuarto cap. Del fic. Jejejeje que creen uds.?....habra reconciliación? Habra mas lemon...XD habra...mas peleas ...todo esto en el proximo cap. XD ¬¬ etto....se que ciertas personas han estado esperando con ansias este lemoncito...XD es difícil escribir lemon—y sobre todo si es Yuki-seme...me complica.. XD...¬¬ bueno yo me entiendo-...UU bueno la cosa es que con la gente que charlo desean a la pareja unida...¬¬ y claro me estan convenciendo...y yo no deseo eso XDD...bueno necesito motivación.....algo para terminar el fic...de buenas XD

Saludos a Angel y a Dark ya que me odian XD...

A Sakurita por su apoyo....XD

A mi Shuichi....por las 2 horas de lemon en msn ...si gracias XDDD ...fue interesante XD

A mi hermana que lo único e insisto.....quiere que shu...le de cómo caja ami Yuki...XD

alo mejor resulta

y A la gente que esta aburrida de los mismo....¬¬

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	5. Aclaraciones

-Cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde que habían hecho el amor?..Pareciera que bastante para Shuichi que se encontraba despierto, observando a la persona de su lado. Se veía su piel pálida y que otro mechón cubriéndole los parpados, tan tranquilo, desearía nunca alejado de el...pero todo el momento llega. Tenia bastantes interrogantes...muchas...desearía poder contactarse con esa extraña persona, que lo había aconsejado: Eimilich-san... pero donde estaría... todo ocurrió tan rápido: En la plaza, lo trajo consigo a su departamento, que ciertamente... estuvo solo una noche para después retirarse confundidamente y después... recibir una llamada! De Seguchi-san... tan repentino... como que si todo estuviera planificado... hasta el encuentro pareciera... aunque... a decir verdad, cuando se encontraba en el café...choco con Yuki y se le había olvidado la cita que tenia con el presidente de la compañía....eso era...disculparse...por lo menos se daría un tiempo para solucionar algo con Eiri...no sabía si estar contento, rebozante de alegría o estar triste porque se hizo prometer que no sucumbiría a los encantos...imposible, esa era la respuesta...siempre... algo que los unía...siempre pensado...en esas noches de desvelo. A lo mejor Shuichi esta destinado amar a Yuki...pero el?...nunca lo sabría ya que el rubio...esconde sus sentimientos por miedo a enamorarse o a sucederle lo mismo de su terrible pasado. En fin...seguiría siendo el Baka...esa era el problema de la Gravitación..."nadie pasa desapercibido, a todos nos afecta, imposible resistirse a la regla del amor"...solo eso explicaba el acercamiento, el lazo al que estaba unido con Yuki Eiri.

Lo observaba fijamente, se encontraba despierto hace 5 min. Llego a la conclusión que calladito y tranquilo también se veía hermoso. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos le pregunto:

-en que piensas?

Shuichi se sorprendió y al instante se ruborizo, al encontrarse con Yuki.... desnudos, después de haber echo el amor...el reencuentro.

-Yo...pienso en como salirme de tu cama, respondió con una sonrisa

- Se te va a hacer difícil...- contesto Eiri también con una sonrisa, acercándose a los labios para depositar un suave beso de buenos días...

-Buenos Días dijo el rubio, después de notar que el pequeño estaba como un tomate...

- amaneciste? Pregunto el de mirada violeta.

-...Bien... después de lo de anoche, claro. Tu?- diciendo esto se dispuso a levantarse.

-Mmm bien...

-Tienes hambre? Pregunto el rubio incorporándose, dejando ver su desnudez su cuerpo ()...

-Eee- s..si..te ayudo?

-No...quédate acostado, ya vuelvo...se acerco a darle otro beso. Esa actitud repentina y cariñosa por parte del rubio le gustaba...

Pasados 10 Min. Yuki llegaba con el desayuno que consistía en jugo de fruta, tostadas, cereal entre otras cosas... Se sentó enfrente ofreciéndole lo que traía.

Tomo su jugo de naranja recién exprimido...

_Que debo hacer...? Comenzar de nuevo... olvidar lo pasado y... Estoy confundido... Todavía lo querré?. No...eso no es...yo si...pero el.._

-Yuki-comenzó Shuichi al observar a este mismo...

-Que ocurre?- Pregunto

-Nada... solo deseo saber que planes tienes ahora...

-Terminar mi novela... la he pospuesto, porque la pregunta?

-...- Necesito contactarme y arreglar asuntos en N.G records

-Algún problema?

_-No_!...-Realmente no sabia que decir...ni como hablarle...Deseaba hablarle a Yuki todos estos meses pasados...sus penas...sus bajones...pero no se daba la situación...Se le vino una idea....cuando s_e _supuestamente tendría que haberse encontrado con Tohma...en el café...no observo indicio de el...Quiere decir..que esta planificado, o...No lo sabía...Ahora que lo pensaba y Eimilich...su encuentro en el parque, las conversaciones extrañas...Sabía demasiadas cosas...-Debo ir hablar con el...pero donde...-Pensamientos que callaron a Shuichi de pronto...el escritor se dio cuenta de aquello, saltándole la duda, si se encontraba a problemado...A lo mejor sí, después de todo. Quien no? Una persona como Shu-chan, sensible...Deseaba saber mas allá de su comportamiento...

-amm Etto...Yuki...debo irme...ya que..-

-Volverás?- pregunto medio interesado el escritor, tomando un cigarrillo atrayéndolo hacia sus labios.

-no lo se, talvez...

-Si regresas, te...estaré esperando- soltó una bocanada de humo, evitando así la mirada del pequeño.

Shuichi abrió sus ojos sorprendidos...sonrió para si mismo...Tenia la seguridad que las cosas resultarían mejor...o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Estaba un poco ansioso por saber que es lo que quería Seguchi y si por casualidad tenía que ver con el encuentro. Camino hasta la entrada de NG. Automáticamente sin ningún cuidado llego hasta la oficina de Tohma. Respiró profundo, exhalando todo el aire contenidos en sus pulmones. Golpeo la puerta en busca de un "Adelante" pero no hubo efecto...Pensó a lo mejor que el rubio no deseaba atender a nadie, no obstante, debía solucionar sus dudas. Abrió la puerta, despacio para observar si se encontraba alguien y sí.

Dudo en pasar pero ya estaba ahí. El cuñado de Eiri a sus treinta tantos años se mantenía aún en un buen estado, mantenía su cabeza baja mirando unas imágenes según lo que vio Shuichi...recordando tiempos aquellos. Avanzo lento pero seguro de sí mismo...

Con un hilo de voz llamo: -Seguchi-san?...

Tohma absortos en sus pensamientos miró a la persona que lo había llamado sorprendiéndose, re-ordeno sus fotos y las guardo de inmediato en el escritorio. El rubio acomodándose en su silla de presidente, guió sus manos hacia su mentón y con gesto de perplejidad pregunto:

-A que se debe esta grata visita Shindou-san...?

-Amm pues...disculpe...demo necesito hablar con Ud. –Shuichi trataba de no flaquear ante el rubio tecladista.

-Pues...dirá...lo escucho pero...también deberá darme una buena explicación sobre lo de ayer..verá que lo cite y ud. ni un rastro- Seguchi se encontraba serio con la mirada en Shuichi.

- Bueno antes que nada...siento mucho no haber cumplido el día anterior pero, tuve

Inconvenientes...-Shuichi no sabía si comentarle que casualmente..Se encontró con

Yuki....

-Sus inconvenientes...deben ser los bastantes bueno no cree?...

-Sí lo..se...por eso ruego que me disculpe...

-Lo disculpare por la simple razón de que...ud. Ayudo a Eiri-san nada mas- dijo sin ningún rodeos el presidente...

-Nani??!!...eetto...supo lo que le paso a Yuki..?....pero como...yo..-Shu se preguntaba una y otra vez de cómo podría haber sabido...a lo mejor...el..no imposible...

-Nada que decirle Shindou-san...solo se lo que debo saber...espero que esto no afecte a Bad Luck me explico?

-No! Para nada...tendré mas preocupación...Gracias...

-Todo bien junto a Eiri?

-Hai...eso creo...

-Esta bien..puede retirarse...-El rubio sonrió con su ancha sonrisa sincera realmente

Todo lo planeado estaba dando fruto...Sí alguien quería a Yuki como un hermano era Tohma...sabía que las cosas no marchaban bien y mas la separación de ellos...

Afectaría a Eiri a su querido cuñado y obviamente a Shuichi pero mas específicamente el grupo...no tendría los mismos ánimos de seguir en lo mas alto de la fama..Simple...debió intervenir ..Porque uno de esos dos...Saldría perjudicado y Yuki conociéndolo bien...era muy orgulloso para aceptar perder a su a su amigo el Psicólogo Eimilich para tratar a Yuki pero como no cedería...trato de seguirle los pasos a Shuichi...y claro Eimilich no era adivino para saber todos los problemas que tenía Shu. Je.!..Shuichi tampoco necesitaba médicos ni nada si no un buen consejero...nada mas...

Tomo su teléfono y marco un número conocido...el de su cuñado.

Caminaba lentamente queriéndose ir por la nubes...Shuichi...no podía creer lo que pasaba era un sueño?...después de esos meses fríos volvería hacer como antes...ya veía el cambio....

Llego a la cafetería queriendo tomarse un refresco, después de todo, haría tiempo para dirigirse al Depto de Yuki...no podía aguantar la emocione. Se quedo en blanco pensando...de pronto....

-Te dije que regresaras a casa o no me entiendes?- Pregunto una voz conocida...volteo para encarar 

-Que haces aquí- pregunto Shuichi sorprendido...

- mm vine a sacar unos boletos de avión y me dijeron que estabas acá por eso te vine a buscar...-respondió el rubio con un cigarro en boca y seriamente-

Ejem,...se que no merezco que lean mi fic entupido...ejjeje mucho tiempo no? Creen bueno..se les pido de verdad que me disculpen aquellas personas que nunca perdieron las esperanzas de verdad gomen!!! Por faltar a mi compromiso ...de escribir mi fic...pospuesto...de verdad... ...weno agradecer a Ángel Dar por la preocupación que tuvo de amenazarme para que siguiera el fic ...aunque no lo leerá XD. ¬¬ ...

Emm...a varias personas que...por algún motivo no están conmigo ..a Paula por su cariño......te quiero mucho y...haber mas disculpas......

Así..este fic es para entender ...y ya se viene mi parte preferida... saludos y gracias por molestarse en leer

Eiri Uesugi,.


End file.
